


The New Arrivals

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he took Nyota Uhura and Leonard McCoy down to the planet James T. Kirk hadn't expected to encounter anything out of the ordinary. But after an encounter with some angel statues that moved he ended up in the same parallel universe where Khan had found himself months prior with little hope of going back home, and he doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually originally part of the first story in the series but I decided it should be a story in it's own right. I don't think I'll be having the three of them reunited with their friends any time soon, in case you're curious.

**Unknown And Unclassified Planet: 2223.78**

James Kirk was wary of black holes. Nero had used them, probably by accident, to travel through time. For all he knew he could have done the same. It had come out of nowhere and sucked them in and then spit them back out. Their sensors recognized nothing on the planet they were orbiting. No name, no designation. They hovered in the atmosphere as his crew tried to figure out if it was even safe enough for them to lead an away team down to the surface. Finally, someone spoke. “It seems to be habitable, Captain,” Hikaru Sulu said finally. “Oxygen levels are Earth norm, at any rate.”

Kirk nodded. “All right then. Let's get an away team down there.”

“Captain, there seems to be the wreckage of a large ship,” Spock said from the side.

“Bring that up on the monitor,” Kirk said to Sulu. Sulu pressed buttons on his console and soon the image they were getting from the planet below was on the screen for everyone to see. “We need to figure out how that got there and if anyone survived.”

“I could take the away team down,” Spock said.

Kirk shook his head. “I'll go. You've got the con, Spock. Uhura, Bones, you guys come with me. We might need both of your skills” He watched Nyota Uhura nod and get up from her seat, but Leonard McCoy just stood there, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “What's your objection?”

“We don't know anything about the planet. There's a good chance that ship is millennia old. We shouldn't be traipsing down there to go take a look. We should get the hell out of here and figure out how to get home,” McCoy replied.

“Well, that's not going to happen,” Kirk said, standing up. “I can make it an official order, if you want.”

McCoy glared at him and then sighed. “Fine. But when you see I'm right and we're in serious trouble, I get to say I told you so.”

“So noted,” Kirk said. “Let's head out. The sooner we find out what happened to that ship the sooner we can figure out how to get back home.”

“Captain,” Spock said as Kirk, Uhura and McCoy began moving to leave the bridge. “Do you think it is wise for the three of you to go?”

“If it all goes to hell the ship's in the most capable hands of anyone on board,” Kirk said, clapping Spock's shoulder. “We'll be back in an hour, okay? Two at most.”

Spock nodded, and for a moment he reached over for Uhura's hand. She squeezed it and then gave her boyfriend a smile before they left the bridge. They made a quick stop into the med bay to get a medical kit and then they went to the transport room, beaming down to the planet in seconds. McCoy looked around. “It doesn't look like anyone is alive here, Jim,” McCoy said.

The wind from the ocean whipped at the three of them. It had been a very long time since Kirk had tasted salt in the air. He looked around, and saw the wreckage of the ship was near the mouth of a cavern. “Let's head in there and see if anyone took shelter in there.” The three of them headed into the cavern, and within moments Kirk saw that people had, in fact, been there. There was an abandoned installation of some sort in there, military in nature, but it didn't look like anything he had seen in his own time. He moved closer to get a better look. “That's weird,” he said finally.

“Captain?” Uhura said after a moment. “I think the statue moved.”

“What statue?” McCoy asked, turning to look in the same direction Uhura had.

She pointed. “That angel statue. It was at least ten feet away when we walked in here.”

“Angel statues don't move,” Kirk said. “Come on. Let's keep looking.” They all turned away, but then he heard it. He heard something move. He turned back and his eyes grew wide. “That can't be good.”

“What's wrong now?” McCoy asked, turning to look in the same direction as Uhura did. Both of their eyes widened. “Damn. That can't be good.”

“There was one, now there's three and they're all closing in on us,” Uhura said. “We need to get out of here, Jim.”

“Let's call for transport,” he said, looking down at his communicator. Uhura and Bones moved close, and then everything changed. When they looked up again there weren't in a cavern anymore. They were in a room. And they weren't alone. Kirk took one look at his surroundings, finding himself in a bedroom of some sort. Then he focused on the man in front of them. “Shit,” he said quietly. “Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.”

Khan blinked for a moment. “Starfleet...” he murmured.

“Wait. How did you know that?” McCoy asked as footsteps bounded up the stairs.

“Let's just say I'm quite familiar with the when and where the three of you are from,” Khan replied, crossing his arms as the door opened. He turned to Molly. “You have unexpected company.”

Molly came into the room, her eyes wide, and then she turned to Khan. “Do you know them, Khan?”

“Not personally, no, but they are Starfleet.” He uncrossed his arms. “I believe you should make a call.”

“You mean because if they got here you can go home?” she asked.

“Hey. Sorry to interrupt,” Kirk said as Khan was about to reply. Khan turned and glared at him. “Where the hell are we?”

“London, England, in the far distant past,” Khan replied. “Was there an angel statue in the room?”

“What room?” McCoy asked. “We transported down to an unknown and unclassified planet and went into a cavern like a certain genius captain suggested and then there were a few angel statues and they moved, and then we were here.”

Molly and Khan looked at each other. “Weeping Angels,” they said at nearly the same time.

“What is a Weeping Angel?” Kirk asked.

“It's an alien species that likes to torment people by sending them into the past and forcing them to live out their lives there, among other things,” Khan replied. “I was a victim of theirs as well.”

McCoy looked at him closely. “How long have you been here?” he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Just over two and a half months,” he replied. “And there is very little hope of getting home.”

“We came through a black hole,” Uhura said quietly. “That was how we ended up orbiting the planet.”

Khan's eyes went wide. “Like the type of black hole Nero used to attack the USS Kelvin?”

Kirk's jaw went rigid at the mention of Nero's name. “Yeah. Same thing.”

He turned back to Molly. “We need to contact the Doctor immediately.”

“You think you can go back home by using the black hole,” she said softly.

“Perhaps,” he said with a nod.

She looked at him for a moment, then sighed. “All right. I'll go call him.” She turned and left at that point, an air of sadness about her.

“She doesn't seem particularly happy to go make that call,” McCoy said, narrowing his eyes at Khan.

“She knows if I go back to where I'm from we'll be separated, most likely permanently,” he murmured. “This is her home universe, not mine.”

“Wait. Her home universe?” Kirk asked. “What do you mean?”

“Not only did you travel to the past, you crossed into a parallel universe. If you were home this world would be in the midst of the Eugenics War.” He shrugged. “As you can see, that is not the case.”

“That war was three hundred years ago, Jim,” Uhura said, her eyes wide.

“Yes. The Stardate is...” Khan trailed off for a moment as he glanced at his watch. “-309984.77.”

Uhura sank down onto the bed and looked up at Kirk and McCoy. After a moment McCoy spoke. “What's the year now? I mean, using the dates they use here?”

“2012. It's December 19th, to be exact,” Khan said with a nod. “I arrived here October 1st.”

“This isn't possible,” Kirk said.

Khan rolled his eyes. “You are a captain, correct?”

Kirk nodded. “Captain James T. Kirk.”

“Then let me tell you, _Captain_ , that it is quite possible. The Weeping Angels are not a very pleasant race of aliens. Possibly more hostile than the Klingons. The Doctor has dealt with them before and he was quite unhappy to hear they were the reason I was brought here, as was the woman in charge of UNIT. However, the Weeping Angel that brought me here was locked up in a room at the Kelvin Memorial Library.”

“Why would they keep an alien there?” Uhura asked.

“Your Admiral Marcus keeps quite a few secrets, apparently,” he murmured. Then he looked at them. “There is an underground facility there, where weaponry and small ships are designed and built to aid Admiral Marcus in fighting the war he wants to start with the Klingons and any other hostile alien races there are back home.”

“You're lying,” Kirk snapped.

“I was designing the things they were building there,” Khan replied. “Tell me, were any of you asked to find a John Harrison and bring him back to Earth?”

Kirk looked at him, moving closer as though he was finally getting over the shock and surprise and was ready to think clearly. His eyes widened as he took in exactly how Khan looked. “ _You're_ John Harrison,” he said finally.

Khan nodded. “To the world at large, both at home and here. But my true name is different.”

“She called you Khan,” McCoy said.

“My name is Khan Noonien Singh. But for many people's safety I've continued to be John Harrison to the world at large here.” He turned as the sound of multiple pairs of feet were heard coming up the stairs. After a moment Molly came through the door with the Doctor next to her. “Doctor. You got here quickly,” he said with a nod.

“I was expecting to be called with a threat Sherlock needed to handle,” he said quietly, taking in the three newcomers. “I wasn't expecting anyone else to come from your home universe.”

“They said they got here through a black hole,” Molly said quietly.

The Doctor thought for a moment. “Theoretically you could travel between universes through one of them.”

“So I can get home,” Khan replied.

“Possibly,” he replied. He glanced over at Molly, who was looking down at the floor. “It depends on if the black hole is still there and if it can be manipulated to send you back to the time and place they came from on the other side. There's also a good chance you could end up in a completely different universe from here or home and not able to return to either.”

“What are the chances? Realistically?” Khan asked.

“Black holes are tricky,” the Doctor replied. “If we can figure out how these three got here and where they were brought from we can go back and see if the black hole is still there and see if it will take you back. But do you really want to go, Khan?”

Khan was quiet for a moment, and he studied Molly closely. It appeared as though he was debating something in his head, Kirk thought. And then he spoke. “I don't know,” he said finally, and Molly looked up sharply at that. “But I would at least like the chance to try.”

“I think all of us should go aboard the TARDIS and figure out where it was,” the Doctor replied. “And I think we should all introduce ourselves. I'm the Doctor.”

“Molly Hooper,” Molly said, turning away from looking at Khan.

“James Kirk,” Kirk replied.

“Leonard McCoy,” McCoy said after a moment.

Uhura stood up. “Nyota Uhura.”

“And I'm assuming Khan already introduced himself,” the Doctor said. “Then let's head downstairs and out to the TARDIS and we can see if there's any way to do what up until now I've thought to be impossible.” He nodded towards the door and made his way out of it. Uhura and McCoy followed, and Kirk went soon after them, lingering for a moment to listen to what Khan and Molly were talking about. He gathered she was in a relationship with him of some sort and this was hitting her hard. After a moment he made his way down to the stairs.

“It's not nice to eavesdrop, Jim,” McCoy said quietly.

“I end up doing it anyway, though,” he replied. He glanced back up at the stairs. “I don't like what he said about going back being impossible. We just have to go back through the hole, right?”

“You remember what Spock Prime said, and this guy too. They came out at different points in time. We could end up somewhere else and never be able to get home.” McCoy replied. “It's like skipping a rock on the water and then expecting it to take the exact same path back if someone picks it up and sends it back to you.”

“You and your metaphors,” Kirk replied, rolling his eyes. “I just want to get home. And if we are able to get home, he's coming with us. He's wanted by Admiral Marcus.”

McCoy was quiet for a moment. “What he said about building the weaponry and stuff. Do you believe him?”

“Not really, no. Admiral Marcus wouldn't violate the Prime Directive like that.”

“Yes, he absolutely would,” Khan replied from behind him. Kirk and McCoy both turned to look at the two people walking down the stairs. Khan was a step ahead of Molly. Whatever it was they had decided, Molly looked resigned now, but still unhappy. “He is not the good man you all think he is.”

“I'd believe him,” Molly said.

“He has every reason to lie to us,” Kirk said.

“And he has every reason _not_ to lie to me,” Molly snapped, standing up a bit straighter. “I know Khan much better than you do. He wouldn't lie to me about it. He wouldn't lie to me about anything.” She pushed past Khan and then the other two men, moving towards the front door.

“Just what kind of conversation did you two have?” McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I reminded her that she knew I would continue to try and get back home to rescue my crew. Once again I asked her to come with me. Once again she said she needed to think about it." He crossed his arms. “I don't think she will, if I can go back home. And...” he trailed off.

“If we can get back home you _are_ coming with us,” Kirk said. “Whether she comes with you or not.”

Khan straightened up and moved into Kirk's personal space, looking down at him slightly. “Captain, you will find it nearly impossible to make me do anything that I do not want to do,” he murmured. “And if you go the route that Admiral Marcus did by threatening those most important to me, you will pay for it immeasurably, over and over again. I will guarantee it.”

McCoy moved over to them. “What hold did he have over you?”

“He's keeping my crew hostage,” Khan said, not turning his gaze away from Kirk. “The men and women I was exiled from Earth with for our role in the Eugenics War. The only people I cared about, until recently.”

“You're going to hurt her and you don't care,” Kirk said with a slight shrug. “You must not care about her all that much.”

Anger splashed across Khan's face for a moment before he got it under control. “If you force me to go back, Captain, you will be the one hurting her if I decide in the end I do not want to return.”

“But you aren't going to decide that,” Kirk said in a cocky tone of voice. “You're going to go home and leave her here and break her heart.”

“Jim!” McCoy snapped.

“You do not know that first thing about my relationship with Molly,” Khan said, sneering at Kirk. “I care about her. Far more than I care about you or those who came with you. If she doesn't agree to return with me and if the chances of getting back exactly when and where we need to are slim, I will stay. I would rather stay here with her in this time than be lost somewhere else, unable to either return here or to my home universe. And if you attempt to make me go you will sorely regret it. I am a very dangerous man to have as an enemy.”

“What in the hell is wrong with you?” McCoy said, grabbing Kirk's shoulder and spinning him around. He glanced over at Khan and saw the man looked surprised. “Yeah, Admiral Marcus wants him back. I get that. But Khan's right. We don't know anything about him. For all we know he could be telling us the truth about what's going on in that library. I mean, why would he lie to us?”

Kirk turned back to Khan, who had crossed his arms, then back to McCoy. Then he shook his head. “Admiral Marcus has his reasons. I'm just following orders.”

“If I go back, once I've rescued my crew I'm going to kill him,” Khan said quietly. “For waking me from my slumber and turning me into his slave and holding my crew hostage. Do you really want to be responsible for that?”

Kirk's eyes widened slightly as he turned back to Khan. “Excuse me?”

“Do I need to repeat myself? I'm fairly sure you heard me well enough the first time,” he replied. “I loathe the man. Before I was brought here I was plotting my revenge. I was picking targets to enact my plan, and I was going to kill anyone who got in my way. And then I was brought here. I still want revenge. But the fact that there is someone who doesn't want me to do that, that sees enough good in me to care for me, is the main reason I don't want to do that. But if you force me to return and go back to being his prisoner, I will ensure you are on that list of people I kill for getting in my way, _Captain_.” Khan moved around them. “The Doctor's waiting.”

Kirk and McCoy watched him go. “Do you think he's serious?” Kirk asked.

McCoy nodded. “Honestly? Yes. I think he's dangerous, Jim. And I think you're an idiot for antagonizing him.”

“He rubs me the wrong way,” Kirk grumbled.

“Well, keep it to yourself. If we _are_ going to be stuck here I think you're going to have to get very used to him, and if he decides you annoy him too much you might end up in a body bag. And to be honest I'd almost think you had it coming” McCoy headed towards the door and a few seconds later Kirk followed. Molly was waiting near the door to lock up after them, and then she silently led the way to a blue police box. Kirk followed, intrigued, and then he saw the door was open to it. Molly stepped through first, then McCoy, and finally him. He looked around with wide eyes, and then turned to McCoy. “Huh,” the other man said.

“This is the TARDIS,” the Doctor said with a grin. “My home.”

“It certainly wasn’t what I expected,” Kirk replied.

“Why is it she was the only one who had the reaction?” the Doctor said, pointing to Uhura with a slight pout.

“What reaction?” McCoy asked.

“’It’s bigger on the inside,’” he replied. “I love that reaction.”

“Doctor,” Khan said from the console. “Back to the task at hand?”

“All right,” he replied, sighing. He went to the console and leaned against it. “Tell me exactly what happened. How did you end up in Molly’s bedroom?”

Kirk moved closer to the Doctor. “We went through a black hole and ended up orbiting an unclassified planet. There was the wreckage of a ship there, so I took Bones and Uhura down as an away team to inspect the planet and see if we could aid any survivors, if there were any.

The Doctor paled. “Alfava Metraxis,” he said quietly.

“Pardon?” McCoy asked.

“You were orbiting Alfava Metraxis. My wife was the one who crashed the spaceship on that planet. It’s called the Byzantium. I didn’t realize it had still happened that way. I didn’t realize they were still there.”

“Doctor?” Molly said hesitantly. “Amy said you rebooted the universe with the Pandorica, right?”

“Yes,” he replied with a nod.

"So it could still be there, exactly as it was," she said.

"But it was destroyed. All of space had disappeared."

"What if it wasn't?"

After a moment his eyes widened. “You think that parallel universe still exists.”

“I know she said it was erased, because all of time and space was collapsing, but maybe when you fixed this one that one still existed somewhere. One tiny change would be all that was needed, and she said the bit with the Pandorica happened after the Weeping Angels incident, at least for her.”

He started to pace in the console. “Theoretically that could be true. It’s always a possibility. Alternate universes are tricky, and with changes happening in one such as theirs and Khan’s it could easily happen in others. But this makes me wonder what the Weeping Angel’s plans are to be pulling people from other universes.”

“Can we get home, though?” Kirk asked.

“I don’t know. That’s the honest truth. I would have to find the specific alternate universe, and the specific time all of you landed there and all of that. And that will take time. I know you want to go home, all of you. But if there’s a remote chance I need to look into it on my own, and I don’t know how long it will take. There are a vast number of alternate universes in existence.” He looked over at them. “I can take you to this universe’s Alfava Metraxis so you can at least confirm it’s the same planet.”

“All right,” Kirk said with a nod. The Doctor moved around the console, piloting his ship. After a moment he stopped and went to the doors, opening them. The six of them filed out onto the beach, and Kirk looked around. “This looks like the same place, minus the giant ship crashed over there.”

“Let me go see if there’s anything that I can find out inside the cavern. I might be able to find an energy signature or something if these planets are connected. Whatever all of you do, _don’t_ follow. It could be dangerous.” He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and walked towards the cavern.

Uhura looked around and went over to Molly, a frown on her face. “Are you all right?” she asked.

She glanced over at Khan before shaking her head. “Not really, no,” she said quietly.

“Maybe we can go talk away from everyone else. If we go that way but don’t go in the cavern I don’t think he’ll get too upset.”

“All right,” Molly said with a nod, and the two women walked away.

Kirk watched them leave, and then looked back at the TARDIS with a sigh. “I just want to get back to my crew,” he said.

“Trust me, you aren’t the only one,” McCoy said. “But we’re going to be stuck here for a while.”

“You had best start preparing yourself for being unable to return at all,” Khan said as he leaned against the TARDIS. “It will make the inevitable disappointment easier to take.”

“He’ll get us back,” Kirk replied. He was getting irritated with the other man, possibly irrationally so, but he had to have hope. He didn’t want to abandon his crew, his friends. He didn’t want to not be able to return. “I can wait it out.”

“Then you’ll be waiting until hell freezes over,” Khan replied. “Just based on what he said I imagine it will take a very long time to find that exact parallel universe and find a way to get to the exact point in which you left. And even if he does there is no guarantee you’d be able to get back home.”

“You say that like you aren’t coming back with us,” Kirk said.

“If he can guarantee I’ll go back to at least a close enough time in the exact universe I need to be at to rescue my crew I will most likely go back. But if he can’t guarantee it I’m staying. You’re more than welcome to take the risk, however.”

Kirk was about to reply but McCoy came over and clamped a hand over Kirk’s mouth. “He’s cranky right now. Normally he’s a lot more charming,” McCoy said.

Kirk moved away from him. “I’m not cranky. I’m pissed. I’ve more or less abandoned my crew and this guy’s trying to tell me I won’t ever see them again. I won’t accept that.”

Khan rolled his eyes. “Captain, I don’t think you grasp the situation.” He was going to say more when he glanced back at the cavern. “I don’t see them.”

“You don’t see who?” McCoy asked.

“Your friend and Molly,” Khan replied. He pushed away from the TARDIS and began to make his way to the cavern.

“Damn it,” Kirk said, following him. McCoy was close on his heels, and soon the three men got to the cavern. A few steps inside they saw the Doctor on the ground, and Molly was tending to him. “You two scared us.”

“The Doctor got hurt,” Molly replied. “Somebody wasn’t paying attention and he slipped on a wet rock.”

The Doctor gave them all a sheepish look. “I am a bit of a klutz, unfortunately.”

“May I?” McCoy asked. “I’m a doctor.”

“Of course, Molly said, standing up.

McCoy came over and examined the Doctor’s ankle. “Well, you just sprained your ankle,” he said finally. “Nothing some ice and some time off of it won’t fix. I brought my medkit on the TARDIS and I can bind it for you with bandages, and maybe give you something for the pain if you need it. Can you stand up?”

“I think so,” he replied with a nod. McCoy stood up and offered the Doctor his hand, and when he was done he put pressure on it and winced. “I may need help getting back to the TARDIS.”

“Put your weight on me,” McCoy said, moving next to him. The Doctor put his arm around McCoy’s shoulders and McCoy put an arm around the Doctor’s waist and the two of them made their way back to the TARDIS slowly but surely. Once they got in the Doctor sat down in the chair while McCoy brought over his medkit and began working on the Doctor’s ankle. Finally he stood up. “You should be able to stand on it now, but ice it later.”

“I will,” the Doctor said with a nod. He stood up and then looked at McCoy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” McCoy said with a nod. “So I guess we’re going back to London?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said. “I’ll talk to Amy and Rory to see if the three of you can stay with them. Molly, you might want to have a discussion with Mycroft about our new arrivals. UNIT needs to be aware of this, and if they’re going to be here for some time they’ll need identities to blend in.”

“I’ll call him when I get home,” she replied. Then she turned to Kirk. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said quietly.

“Still. It’s not an ideal situation.” She gave him a slight smile before turning to the Doctor. “Take Khan and I home first so I can get in touch with Mycroft. It would be best if we start that sooner rather than later.”

“Very well,” the Doctor replied. “As it stands, it might take some convincing and pleading to convince Amy and Rory to take in new houseguests.”

“I’m sure she’ll agree if you ask nicely,” Molly said.

“Rory has some say in it too,” the Doctor pointed out.

“We all know Rory will agree to whatever Amelia wants,” Khan replied.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. “You’re right,” he said. “I’ll make sure to ask her very nicely.” He began to move around the console, flipping switches and levers and pushing buttons. After a couple minutes he stopped. “I landed in Amy and Rory’s backyard,” he said sheepishly.

“I have my wallet,” Khan replied. “Molly and I can take a cab home, if they don’t mind us traipsing through their home. I imagine they won’t be happy when they see you have company aside from us.”

“I don’t think they will,” Molly said with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go home. I imagine our conversation is going to be less than pleasant. We should assume Mycroft already knows they arrived since he has me under surveillance.” She made her way to the doors and opened them, and Khan followed.

The Doctor turned to the others. “So, if you’ll follow me, we’ll see if we can get you a place to stay for the moment.”

“All right,” Kirk said. McCoy and Uhura followed him towards the door, and after a moment he left the console room as well. He wasn’t happy with this development at all. This was not what he had imagined happening when he’d beamed down to the planet, and for the moment it looked as though he was stuck in the past in an unfamiliar city and he was going to have to stay there for some time. He just hoped it didn’t get any worse before it got better.


End file.
